Friends to the End
by Smarty 94
Summary: Sonic and Shawn have their friendship tested by a radio show host and start seeing new people while Jasmine and Sky stop talking to each other and are locked in Eddy's restaurant until they get on speaking terms. But both sides have no idea that they're being manipulated by Mxyzptlk.
1. Mxyzptlk's Radio Show

With Sonic and Shawn; the two were in the Toon Manor game room playing the Super Smash Bros Ultimate game Sonic stole from Doofus Drake.

Sonic was playing as himself and Shawn was playing as Incineroar.

"Who would have thought that Nintendo would actually have the balls to put Incineroar into this installment of Smash?" said Shawn.

Sonic smirked.

"Hey That Tiger is awesome." said Sonic. "I'm glad they put him in."

Shawn chuckled.

"And you're playing as yourself." said Shawn.

"I'm pretty awesome." said Sonic.

"Ever thought of being someone else for a change?" asked Shawn.

"Sometimes." said Sonic.

He then stood up.

"Oh yeah, I win again." said Sonic.

"Double or nothing, but as a different character." said Shawn.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine, Incineroar." said Sonic.

"Bayonetta." said Shawn.

"Don't get me started on that gun trotting woman, didn't end well when she joined the roster in 3DS and Wii U." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

On the Battlefield stage; Mario, Sonic, and Kirby were talking to each other.

"So, did anyone get word on this new DLC addition to this game?" said Mario.

Kirby shook his head.

"Whoever it is, person must be sweet." said Sonic.

"Here I am." said a voice.

The three turned to see Bayonetta from the Bayonetta games, shocking them.

"I'm here to smash." said the woman.

"Well, this is the right place." said Mario.

"Quite an addition." said Sonic, "And you're from?"

"The Bayonetta games, been around since 2009." said Bayonetta.

Kirby spoke some of his own language.

Sonic smacked Kirby.

"Kiss your mother with that mouth?" said Sonic.

"Enough talk, let's get down to business." Bayonetta said as she pulled out one of her guns.

The three veteran's became shocked.

"DEAR SWEET MAMA MIA, SHE'S GOT A GUN!" Mario yelled as he, Sonic, and Kirby put their hands up in shock.

Bayonetta became confused.

"Wait, I'm confused." Bayonetta said before pulling out a letter, "I thought this invite said I could bring any weapon of choice."

"Well yeah, but we didn't think you'd actually bring a gun into battle." said Sonic.

The gun trotting woman groaned.

"Oh come on, you allowed some guy named Solid Snake to be in Brawl." said Bayonetta.

"Only if he'd use his explosives." said Mario, "Kids played that game, even if it was T rated."

"And I've seen you using guns all the time." said Bayonetta.

Kirby did some of his speaking.

Bayonetta became confused.

"He said that those weapons you refer to are meant to be kid friendly and not the kind that would rip pain or death." said Sonic.

Bayonetta sighed.

"Fine, I'll change out my bullets with something more friendly just to please you babies." said Bayonetta.

But then she pulled the trigger to her pistol, firing a round.

Dark Pit then appeared.

"Hey guys." said Dark Pit.

But then he was hit by a bullet and fell away from the stage screaming.

Bayonetta became shocked.

"Oops." said Bayonetta.

"Mama Mia, she just shot Dark Pit." said Mario.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." said Sonic.

Kirby was looking at Bayonetta's pistols on her feet and mumbled.

"He wants to know the deal about the feet guns and is wondering how that's even natural." said Sonic.

"Oh and a blue hedgehog with super speed and a pink marshmallow who gets powers by sucking up enemies is?" said Bayonetta.

Sonic is shocked.

"Touche." said Sonic.

Kirby grunted.

 **End Flashback**

Sonic and Shawn started a battle on the Pokemon Stadium stage as Incineroar and Bayonetta respectfully.

"I always thought that fire Pokémon would be fighting Type." Said Shawn.

"What're the odds of it being part dark as well huh? Not so as the fact that Blaizken, Infernape, and Emboar are based off of a kick boxer, martial artist, and a sumo wrestler." said Sonic, "And Incineroar is based off a wrestler."

"Amen." said Shawn.

Unknown to them someone was watching and that someone was Mxy.

He laughed.

"Time to mess with the blue rat again." said Mxy.

He then became confused.

"But who's the new guy?" said Mxy.

Just then Jasmine and sky came in and Mxy saw Jasmine

"HOT MAMA THAT'S A GIANT WOMAN!" He shouted.

The two girls saw what the guys were playing.

"Smash Bros Ultimate?" said Sky.

Sonic stood up.

"I WIN AGAIN!" yelled Sonic.

"How'd you get that before release?" said Sky.

Sonic smirked.

"I stole this, as well as the new Pokemon games from some duck named Doofus Drake." said Sonic.

Sky nodded.

"Okay." said Sky.

"Any who, that dude managed to get all the playable characters, every song, every unlockable before the game could even be released." said Sonic.

"A round with me and Sky?" said Jasmine.

Later; the four had controllers and were looking at stages.

"Downside to this installment is that you have to pick a stage before picking a character to play as." said Sonic.

"How about Great Plateau, that seems promising." said Jasmine.

"Maybe something that the fans are more familiar with, like Pokemon Stadium 2 from Brawl." said Shawn.

Jasmine looked at her boyfriend.

"Why's that?" said Jasmine.

"First appeared in Brawl." said Sonic.

Jasmine nodded.

"Okay." said Jasmine.

Mxy then appeared at the house.

"Maybe I'll ruin some friendship's." said Mxy.

He then turned into a radio.

"Let's hope his works." He said.

Everyone noticed the radio.

"Since when do you have a radio in this room?" said Shawn.

Sonic approached the radio and inspected it.

"Never." said Sonic.

He kicked it out of the mansion before it landed in some type of workshop.

Then Wheeljack entered and saw the radio.

"Sweet, time to take this thing apart." said Wheeljack.

He picked up Mxy who became shocked.

"No, no, don't do anything, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mxy thought as Wheeljack started doing some work on him.

Later; Mxy appeared in the mansion next to another radio, but also badly injured.

"Medic." He said.

He saw the radio and did some thinking.

"I wonder." said Mxy.

Later; Sonic, Shawn, Sky, and Jasmine were watching TV in the living room.

The show they were watching was Tangled the series.

"Huh, who would have thought that Disney could have made a film based off of Tangled but not Zootopia?" said Jasmine.

"Me, and that Varian guy does have a good singing voice, but I can do better." said Sonic.

He cleared his throat.

"And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, ready as I'll ever be." Sonic sang.

Shawn and Jasmine each held up a nine.

Sky however just held up a 6.5.

Sonic noticed the low number.

"Six point five?" said Sonic.

"Yep mainly is because I feel bad for Varian." Said Sky, "And because you cheated in that dodge ball game last week."

Sonic scoffed.

"I didn't cheat." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

In the Toon City High gym; Shawn, Jasmine, Duncan, Owen, and Mike were sitting on the bleachers of one side of the gym while a badly bruised up Edd, Marco, Randy, Ben, and Cameron were sitting on the other side of the bleachers.

Sonic and Sky were on opposing sides of the gym glaring at each other.

"I knew I should have had this class exchanged for another class fourth period." said Edd.

Duncan pulled out his iPhone and pushed an icon on it, making the Ultimate Battle song from Dragon Ball Super play.

Sky then started throwing lots of balls at Sonic, only for Sonic to dodge each and every one of them in slow motion.

Sky is mad.

"Just try to hit me." said Sky.

Sonic groaned.

"Fine." said Sonic.

He grabbed some balls and started throwing them at Sky, only for her to dodge them as well.

They then picked up some balls and ran towards each other, only for a bell ringing sound to be heard.

"Oh, there's the bell, good game Sky." said Sonic.

The two then shook hands.

"And squish." Sonic said before tapping his ball on Sky's head, shocking her.

Sonic chuckled.

"Oh yeah, fire bell, not the school bell." said Sonic.

Duncan who had a tiny firetruck rang the bell attached to it.

"Good one, I owe you one. Pizza later tonight." said Sonic.

He turned back to Sky with his eyes closed.

"You should have seen the look on your face." said Sonic.

He opened his eyes and screamed in shock.

Sky was very angry as fire burned behind her.

Sonic then pulled the fire alarm, making the school fire alarm go off before running out of the school.

 **End Flashback**

"I'm surprised a fire actually did break out in school behind Sky." said Shawn.

Sonic nodded.

"It was the fire that scared me, not Sky's anger." said Sonic, "I've dealt with tons of angry people before."

Sky is mad.

"Showoff." said Sky.

Then the radio turned on.

"It's time for the Doctor Mixum Show, I'm your host Doctor Mixum." Mxy said within the radio.

The others turned to the radio confused.

"Doctor Mixum show? Never heard of such a thing." said Sonic.

Shawn nodded.

"Yeah." said Shawn.

"New program, I help evaluate friendships." said Mxy.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright." said Jasmine.

"Anyways, for my first episode, I'll call someone at random." said Mxy.

Sonic chuckled.

"Boy I feel sorry for the sucker who'll be called first." said Sonic.

"Space Unicorn, Soaring through the sky." Shawn's Phone rang.

Everyone turned to Shawn who pulled out his iPhone sheepishly.

"So sorry dude." said Sonic.

Shawn pushed the answer call icon.

"Hello?" said Shawn.

"Yes, this is Doctor Mixum, friend doctor." said Mxy.

"What was with the ringtone?" said Sky.

"Marco has the same one, says it's supposed to be ironic." said Sonic.

"What's your like?" said Jasmine.

Sonic pulled out his phone and pushed an icon on the phone.

"They call me Sonic, cause I'm faster then sound, I keep on jumping around. Blue hedgehog Sonic, with incredible speed, I'm moving my feet." the phone sang.

Sky and Jasmine groaned.

"What can I say, it catches me." said Sonic.

"CAN I GET BACK TO MY SHOW!" Mxy's Voice shouted.

Sonic groaned.

"Fine." said Sonic.

He then did some armpit farts with a whoopee cushion.

 **Interview Gag**

"It's not very easy for a hedgehog to do any armpit farts due to their fur, I have to use a whoopee cushion." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Anyways, you are?" said Mxy.

"Shawn." said Shawn.

"Anything I should know about you?" said Mxy.

"I've a fear of the undead." said Shawn.

Sonic held up a sign that had a picture of a screw, a ball, the word at, and a clock.

Jasmine saw this.

"What does that mean?" said Jasmine.

Sonic turned to Jasmine.

"Screw ball at times." Sonic said while pointing to each of the pictures.

He tossed the card away.

"But who am I to judge?" said Sonic.

Mxy laughed.

"Okay Shawny boy, what's your friend like?" said Mxy.

"He's a blue hedgehog from another planet." said Shawn, "Fast, clever, but cocky at times."

"Hey." said Sonic.

"But all in all, he's a good friend." said Shawn.

"How true." said Sonic.

"Eh, the cockiness is a problem." said Mxy.

This confused Shawn.

"Say what now?" said Shawn.

"What does this guy even know? He's being paid money just to sit in a studio office for people to listen to his own voice. The big stuff is in showbiz." said Sonic.

Shawn nodded.

"Agreed." said Shawn.

"Aw shut up, you should be finding new people instead of sticking with everyone you already know." said Mxy.

Shawn is mad.

"Not happening." said Shawn.

"Oh really? Well I suppose if you have a girlfriend twice your size, I'm only guessing, she might crush anyone with her bare hands." said Mxy.

Sonic stared at Jasmine in shock before scooting away.

 **Interview Gag**

Sonic was simply shivering in fear.

"Well, now water, snakes, and orca's don't seem so scary anymore." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Jasmine looked at Sonic.

"What?" said Jasmine.

"Nothing." said Sonic.

Shawn saw this and growled

"Crazy." said Shawn.

"Takes one to know one." said Mxy.

 **Interview Gag**

Mxy smirked.

"This is going better then I could hope." said Mxy.

 **End Interview Gag**

"And I'll have you know that if you've got a very small friend, who's to say that being smaller is better then being taller?" said Mxy.

Shawn is mad.

"Be quiet." said Shawn.

"Things are going to get ugly." said Sonic.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Scratchansniff?" Sonic said as he left the room.

On the other line Scratchansniff who was watching a wrestling match between a Galvan and a Mobian Dragon picked up.

"Yes Sonic?" said Scratchansniff.

Sonic became confused.

"Are you watching pro wrestling?" said Sonic.

"No, pro alien wrestling." said Scratchansniff.

Sonic nodded.

"Anyways, I've got a feeling that an argument is about to go down in my home." said Sonic.

Scratchansniff became confused.

"You think so?" said Scratchansniff.

"AT LEAST I LIVED THROUGH TONS OF DANGER BACK HOME, YOU JUST TRAINED VERY HARD!" Jasmine's voice yelled.

"PLEASE, IT'S NOT EVEN NORMAL TO TRAIN EXCESSIVELY!" Sky's voice yelled.

"I know so." said Sonic.

The doctor nodded.

"Okay." said Scratchansniff.

Two separate door slams were heard.

Sonic and Scratchansniff are shocked.

"Any suggestions?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, just keep your distance from whoever you were with at the time until things blow over." said Scratchansniff.

Sonic nodded.

"Good call." said Sonic.

He then pushed the end call icon before putting his phone away.


	2. Locked Inside

In Ray's home; Eddy was at a window looking through a pair of binoculars at a house similar to the Griffin house from Family Guy.

He saw MacArthur with a pair of binoculars for herself looking at him as well.

"Unbelievable, of all the places she had to move into, it had to be the house next to this one." said Eddy.

He grumbled and sighed.

"Awe well better get to my Restaurant." He said and left.

At Eddy's Omelets Eddy entered the restaurant and smiled.

"This'll be a day." said Eddy.

He walked into the kitchen and turned everything on.

A ringing sound is heard and MacArthur came in and sat down at a table with her partner Sanders

Eddy saw this and groaned.

"Of course." said Eddy, "First customers are always the cops who arrest me."

The two turned to Eddy.

"Yeah, because you're always causing tons of trouble despite being a teenager." said MacArthur.

"I'm just agreeing to this because you took advantage of my kindness to steal a police cruiser and sold it on the black market." said Sanders.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Eddy who chuckled.

"Nearly forgot about that incident. Tricked Sanders into giving me a tour of the police department, then when she wasn't looking, take the keys to one of the cars and drive it out of the station and sold it to someone who would pay good money. I sure enjoyed it, until I was arrested for it." said Eddy.

 **Flashback (within Interview Gag)**

Eddy was counting loads of money in Ray's living room as Ray, Janna, Ed, and Edd were confused.

"Where'd you get all that money from Eddy?" said Edd.

"I sold a lot of omelets at my restaurant." said Eddy.

But then MacArthur appeared and tackled Eddy to the ground and twisted his arm as Sanders appeared.

"What the hell did you put in those omelets?" said Ray.

"Some usual ingredients and a secret formula I discovered." said Eddy, "Not no drugs I swear."

"It's true." said Sanders. "We look at his ingredients."

"Not why we're here though. Security footage showed that Eddy stole a police cruiser, and we found that he sold it to Fat Tony." said MacArthur.

The others groaned.

"Oh, Eddy." said Edd.

 **End Flashback (within Interview Gag)**

"I wasn't thinking that well. At least I got lots of money out of it." said Eddy.

Next was MacArthur.

"Sometimes Eddy drives me so crazy." She said, "Then again he did help me with my relationship problems."

Last was Sanders.

"Eddy sure is cute." She said.

 **End Interview Gag**

"The usual?" said Eddy.

The cops nodded.

Eddy nodded.

"Coming right up." He said.

Minuets later Eddy came by with Coffee and Donut Omelets.

Sanders and MacArthur smiled.

"You know Eddy we may arrest you a lot but your Omelets are the best." Said MacArthur.

Eddy smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

Just then a door slam is heard and the three see an angry Jasmine and Sky.

"Oh boy." said Eddy.

The two girls just glared at each other and walked over to separate tables and sat down.

The others became confused.

"Did I miss something?" said Eddy.

"No idea." said Sanders.

"GARCON!" the two girls yelled.

Eddy groaned.

"I really need more help around here, bad enough that Ed is always distracted, but Double D doesn't bother getting a job here." said Eddy.

Sanders was confused.

"Double D isn't working with you, why?" said Sanders.

Eddy turned to Sanders.

"Well he didn't want to get into trouble with law enforcement as it would ruin his chances of getting into MIT, plus he hasn't been helping me much since dating Sky." said Eddy.

"GARCON!" Jasmine and Sky yelled at once.

Eddy cringed.

"I'll be right back." Said Eddy and left to Sky. "May I help you Sky?"

Sky nodded.

"I want a kangaroo Omelet." She said.

He then walked over to Jasmine's table.

"You?" said Eddy.

"Protein Bar Omelet." said Jasmine.

"Got it." said Eddy.

He walked into the kitchen.

"Ed, Kangaroo and Protein Bar." said Eddy.

"On it." said Ed.

He started doing lots of cooking.

Eddy poked his head out of the kitchen and turned to Jasmine.

"So why aren't you with Sky?" asked Eddy.

"Who?" Jasmine asked

"Never mind." said Eddy.

He put his head back in the kitchen.

"Problem." said Eddy.

He sighed.

Ed heard this and looked at Eddy.

"Why aren't Jasmine and Sky together like always?" asked Ed.

"Something happened, and we're going to remedy that situation." said Eddy.

Ed became confused.

"How?" said Ed.

Later; the two Ed's and cops were outside the restaurant and Eddy had locked the doors.

MacArthur became confused.

"Why did you lock two girls in your restaurant?" asked MacArthur.

Eddy smiled.

"Keep two people in a room together and they'll have no choice but to talk it out." said Eddy.

He then ran off.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" yelled Eddy.

Ed just stared at MacArthur.

"You're not going to arrest him, are you?" said Ed.

"No plans to." said MacArthur.

Eddy came back confused.

"Why aren't you chasing me?" asked Eddy.

MacArthur and sanders smirked.

"We would have done the same thing in your situation." said Sanders.

"Yeah we do it all the time when two cops fight." said MacArthur

 **Flashback**

Sanders and MacArthur were standing outside the Toon City Police Department as yelling sounds were heard.

The two looked at each other.

"Should we do something?" asked Sanders.

"No, they'll make up." said MacArthur.

 **End Flashback**

"It's all my idea." said MacArthur.

"This coming from someone who has arrested me for childish reasons." said Eddy.

 **Flashbacks**

MacArthur was in a convenience store looking at candy and became shocked.

"What the hell happened to the last M & M Caramel's?" said MacArthur.

Eddy who had a bag of said M & M's opened them up and was about to eat them, only to be tackled to the ground by MacArthur.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR TAKING THE LAST BAG OF M & M'S CARAMEL!" yelled MacArthur.

Later; Eddy was in MacArthur's home pouring himself a bowl of cereal and some type of toy that looked like a wind up frog came out of it and onto the bowl.

"Hey look, a prize." said Eddy.

However MacArthur tackles him to the ground.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR GETTING THE PRIZE TO MY CEREAL!" yelled MacArthur.

Later; Eddy was making some type of Twitter post about MacArthur.

"Hastag, MacFarter." said Eddy.

Then MacArthur appeared and tackled Eddy to the ground.

"YOUR UNDER ARREST FOR HAS TAGGING ME!" yelled MacArthur

Later; Eddy was sitting on a park bench.

Then MacArthur appeared and tackled Eddy to the ground.

"Oh come on, I didn't even do anything." said Eddy.

 **End Flashbacks**

Everyone looked at MacArthur.

"What He was gonna do something." Said MacArthur

"I don't do scams every time." Eddy said.

"Yeah those were childish things." Said Sanders.

"Very, and most of my scams just involved getting quarters in order to get jawbreakers which are bigger then my head, yet I'm still able to fit them in my mouth, which I also find very confusing." said Eddy.

"Please how big can those Jawbreakers be?" asked MacArthur.

Eddy then pulled out a yellow jawbreaker, shocking the two cops.

"Whoa that's huge." Said Sanders.

Eddy nodded.

"Yep." said Eddy.

He then shoved the candy in his mouth.

 **Interview Gag**

Sanders and MacArthur were sharing the confessional.

Sanders shuddered.

"Wow, who would have thought?" said MacArthur.

 **End Interview Gag**

Eddy smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good." said Eddy.

"Might want to get that checked out." said MacArthur.

Eddy is mad.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THIS!?" yelled Eddy.

"Just like how there's nothing wrong with your green tongue and that your friends each have blue and mint/sea green tongue colors?" said Sanders.

Eddy opened his mouth but did some thinking.

"I've wondered that myself." said Eddy.

The other's nodded.

"Anyway let's see how this turns out and no the glass won't break. I paid for unbreakable glass that never breaks." Said Eddy. "But there is air conditioning."

"Right, anyways, I've got to go on patrol." said MacArthur.

She got on a segway before driving off.

Eddy became confused.

"What's with the segway?" said Eddy.

"Since you sold that police cruiser to Fat Tony, the police department's budget was cut, so we're stuck using these things." said Sanders.

Eddy nodded.

"I'll make it up to you I promise." said Eddy.

Sanders walked off.

"Even if I have to do something illegal." said Eddy.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled MacArthur.

"COME ON!" shouted Eddy.


	3. New Friends

With Sonic; he was walking around the park.

He climbed up a tree and sat down on a branch.

"What to do, what to do?" said Sonic.

He then farted loudly.

"HEY, HEY!" yelled a voice.

Sonic looked down to see an angry Benson glaring at him.

"No farting loudly on a tree, now suck that fart back into your body-"Benson said before turning red, "OR YOU'RE BANNED FROM THE PARK!"

"You know that's scientifically impossible right?" said Sonic.

Benson was about to say something when he realized Sonic was right.

"Good point." He said

Benson shook his head.

"What're you doing here anyways?" said Benson.

"Well, some radio show host said I needed some time away from Shawn, and it's boring already." said Sonic.

Benson nodded.

"Okay." said Benson.

Sonic smiled.

"Besides I don't believe that." He said.

Benson became confused.

"How so?" said Benson.

"I believe that radio show host is actually one of our enemies, but I can't prove it yet." said Sonic.

Benson nodded.

"Okay." said Benson.

Sonic climbed off the tree.

"I should probably just find someone else to hang with." Sonic said before walking off.

With Shawn; he was in a video arcade.

He sighed.

"Well this sucks." said Shawn.

He went to a table with hot wings and sat down before he began eating them.

 **Interview Gag**

"I don't know why some radio show host with no prior knowledge of me and Sonic would say we're not compatible, it doesn't make sense." said Shawn.

 **End Interview Gag**

He was about to eat another hot wing, but a tongue appeared and took the hot wing away.

Shawn notice it.

"Hey." said Shawn.

He turned to see Yoshi swallowing the hot wing.

The Dinosaur Horse burped.

Shawn became mad.

"Hey, I was going to eat that." said Shawn.

Yoshi glared at Shawn.

The dinosaur then breathed fire towards Shawn, shocking him.

"It's cool, it's cool, you can have it." said Shawn.

Yoshi smiled.

"Anyways, you are?" said Shawn.

"Yoshi." said Yoshi.

"No really." said Shawn.

Yoshi just stared at Shawn.

"Okay then." said Shawn.

Yoshi then darted his tongue out and grabbed Shawn's hat before swallowing it.

Shawn is mad.

"Hey, my hat." said Shawn.

Yoshi spat it own onto Shawn's head.

"Blech." said Yoshi.

Shawn groaned.

"Better find something else to do." said Shawn.

He walked out of the arcade.

Yoshi then started to follow.

Shawn became confused and stopped before he looked behind him to see Yoshi had stopped in his tracks.

The zombie nut shrugged it off before walking off again.

Yoshi smirked and continued to follow.

Shawn stopped walking as Yoshi stopped as well.

He turned to the dinousaur.

"You following me?" said Shawn.

Yoshi shook his head.

"Okay just checking." said Shawn.

He walked off as Yoshi resumed following the teenager.

Shawn stopped and Yoshi bumped into Shawn.

"Knew it, you were following me." said Shawn.

Yoshi shivered in fear.

Shawn sighed.

"Fine, you can tag along." said Shawn.

"Yoshi." Yoshi said happily.

The two walked off together.

"By the way, what do you like to eat?" said Shawn.

With Sonic; he was walking through downtown Toon City.

He grumbled.

"Need someone to chill with, but who?" said Sonic.

He then saw Sanders tackling a guy in a black ski mask down to the ground.

"FREEZE YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" The Cadet shouted.

MacArthur smirked.

"You'll be taking a trip downtown." said MacArthur.

Sonic chuckled.

"And yet we're already downtown." said Sonic.

The two Cops saw Sonic.

"Hey I know you, you're that cocky hedgehog from those two Total Drama specials made by that Chris McLean person." said MacArthur.

"Sonic, hey." said Sonic.

Sanders let go of the criminal and walked to Sonic.

"What're you doing here?" said Sanders.

The crook was sneaking away.

"I was in the neighborhood, figured I'd see how things were here." Sonic said before running to the crook and pinning him to the ground.

Sanders nodded and Sonic saw her.

"Like what you saw?" said Sonic.

"Nice one." said Sanders.

"I know, aim to please." said Sonic.

MacArthur growled.

"Show off." said MacArthur.

Sonic laughed.

"Takes one to know one." said Sonic.

He then pulled out two tickets.

"Anyways, I've got two tickets to a wrestling match royal involving an Incineroar and anyone who thinks they've got the guts to take out a firey tiger. Did plan on taking Shawn along, but that sailed away due to some radio show." said Sonic.

"I'm down." said Sanders.

Sonic smiled.

"Sweet." said Sonic.

The two walked off.

MacArthur groaned.

"Why spend time with that hedgehog, he's got a bigger death wish then me." said MacArthur, "And pulled off Ultra Instinct."

 **Flashback**

Inside some type of stadium; Sonic was standing on top of the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds were next to the emerald before turning into Super Emeralds.

The hedgehog started glowing before screaming.

A being who looked like Frieza, but with black parts in the purple parts was very shocked.

"Sonic, this energy you've built up to stop me, I might as well counteract it." the alien said.

He then charged up tons of energy before firing it at Sonic who had turned into Hyper Sonic and braced his feet on the ground.

The energy hit Sonic before it and Sonic mysteriously disappeared.

Everyone in attendance became shocked.

Even the one alien was shocked as well.

Sonic who was behind the alien with the energy flicked it away.

The alien was about to throw a punch at Sonic, but the hedgehog jumped up in the air before a flash of light appeared and the alien somehow groaned in pain.

Sonic flew backwards as the alien ran towards Sonic.

The hedgehog landed on the ground and flew past the alien with an arm out before another flash of light appeared and the alien groaned some more before crashing into a wall.

"Okay, this is very creepy. How is this even possible? Sonic's not even laying a finger on that guy, and yet it's like the alien's being harmed." said Eddy.

Edd nodded.

"Indeed." said Edd.

"He is laying a finger on that alien. Sonic's just moving to fast for the naked eye to see it." said Ed.

Everyone turned to the dumb Ed in shock.

"What, I watch Dragon Ball." said Ed.

 **End Flashback**

"Like, that wasn't Ultra Instinct." said a voice.

MacArthur became confused and turned to see Shaggy.

"It wasn't?" said MacArthur.

"No, that was Sonic's Hyper Sonic form. Basically Dragon Ball ripped off Sonic just as Sonic ripped off the entire Dragon Ball franchise." said Shaggy, "I should know Ultra Instinct since I can pull it off."

"How?" said MacArthur.

"I have no idea man." said Shaggy.

MacArthur then fell Anime style.

"Was it something I said?" said Shaggy.


	4. Argument

With Shawn and Yoshi; the two were at the line to some type of wrestling match.

"This'll be fun, seeing an Incineroar wrestling all who try to take it's championship away from it. The reason I say championship and not belt is because the belt would more likely melt if put on." said Shawn.

Yoshi chuckled.

"By the way." Shawn said before pulling out a book titled 'Yoshi Language' and opening it up to look at some stuff, "Yoshi, yo, yo, yo?"

"Yo, yo." said Yoshi.

Shawn became shocked.

"That's why you commit tax fraud?" said Shawn.

Yoshi nodded.

"Wow." said Shawn.

"To think that this tiger was put into the new Smash Bros game with you as well." said a voice.

"Well, the game is including every character from every Smash Bros installment, and I was in it since Brawl." said another voice.

Shawn and Yoshi turned around to see Sonic and Sanders standing in line.

"Another chance to showoff my awesomeness." said Sonic.

"Sonic?" said Shawn.

Sonic turned to his friend in shock.

"Shawn?" said Sonic.

Sanders and Yoshi saw this.

"This might not end well." said Sanders.

Yoshi nodded.

"What're you doing here?" said Shawn.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." said Sonic.

Shawn became mad.

"What's that dapper to mean?" He asked.

"I'm a little surprised by the fact that you're now friends with a dinosaur who commits tax fraud every week." said Sonic.

Shawn nodded.

"Yeah he's got issues." said Shawn.

Yoshi groaned.

 **Interview Gag**

Yoshi held up a sign that said 'What does that hedgehog know, he runs around the world every day.'

 **End Interview Gag**

Sanders sighed.

"This'll get ugly real soon." said Sanders.

"Well at least Yoshi's not cocky." said Shawn.

Sonic became mad.

"Excuse me, but were you the one who managed to banish a Tetramand/Cerebrocrustatian/Galvan Mecamorph hybrid to the Null Void? Hell no, that was me." said Sonic.

Shawn is mad.

YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS UGLY!" shouted Shawn.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS FREAKING HUGE!" shouted Sonic.

"OH IT'S ON!" yelled Shawn.

But two different sets of wires hit the two before they were electrocuted and passed out.

 **Interview Gag**

Sanders who was holding two tasers sighed.

"Why does this always happens?" She asked.

She looked at the camera.

"I know that it's against protocol for a cop to have two tasers at once, but you need to be prepared for anything. Plus the budget was blown when Eddy managed to swipe all the bullets we had." said Sanders.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sanders put her two tasers away before grabbing the knocked out Sonic and Shawn by their ankles and dragging them off.

Yoshi just looked at the readers and raised his shoulders in confusion before following Sanders.


	5. Making Up

Back at Eddy's Omelet's; Jasmine and Sky were still not talking to each other.

Then the door opened up and Sanders tossed now conscious Sonic and Shawn into the restaurant.

"Two new customers." said Sanders.

She closed the door.

Sonic groaned.

"Better see if I can make some pancakes." said Sonic.

He walked into the kitchen.

"That's you're answer to what all just happened, make pancakes?" said Shawn, "I don't even remember why we became friends in the first place."

Sonic just closed every peephole to the kitchen.

Shawn groaned.

"WHAT NO PANCAKE MIX COME ON!" shouted Sonic, "THIS PLACE SERVES ALL KINDS OF OMELETS AND DIFFERENT SIDES BUT NO PANCAKES!"

"You know, you've always taken others for granted, no matter how much they put their own needs aside for you." said Shawn.

A blender sound was heard.

"You don't care about any of this, don't you?" said Shawn.

"What was your first clue?" said Sonic.

Jasmine just shook her head.

"Wow, arguing with someone is just as bad as not talking to anyone." said Jasmine.

Sky glared at Jasmine and sees a pitcher of water and throws it at her ex best friend getting her soaking wet.

"Welcome back to the Doctor Mixum Show." Mxy's voice said from another radio.

Everyone looked at said radio.

"Not again." said Shawn.

A phone started ringing and Shawn picked it up before pushing the speaker button.

"What?" said Sky.

"So, how was it today?" said Mxy.

"Terrible, you didn't help us out, you just split us apart." said Shawn.

"That works in my book." said Mxy.

A peephole opened up.

"What book was that, how to make people hate each other? I'll have you know that no matter how annoyed I may get as Shawn and vice versa, we still have each other's backs." said Sonic, "And Sky and Jasmine would throw themselves under a bus to save each other, granted Jasmine might destroy the bus."

Jasmine glared at Sonic.

"HEY!" She shouted

"Um he has a point." said Mxy. "I saw ya do that."

 **Flashback**

Jasmine was standing on the road as a bus was approaching.

The bus then hit her, but fell apart.

 **End Flashback**

Sonic became confused.

"Wait a minute, if you haven't seen any of us before, how did you know about that?" said Sonic.

Mxy gulped.

"Uh, must have been walking by and saw it happening." said Mxy.

Sonic did some thinking.

"You know, you sure seemed to know a lot about us when you randomly called Shawn's phone this morning." said Sonic.

"Well I can tell just by how people talk." said Mxy.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were actually someone we know, or maybe I know." said Sonic.

"Oh what is this, Law and Order, you've got nothing on me." said Mxy.

"Don't be to sure about that..."Sonic said before smirking, "Mxyzptlk."

Everyone was confused

"Who?" They asked.

"The asshole whose been screwing with us the whole time." said Sonic.

"Yeah right, there's no way I could be whoever you say I am." said Mxy.

"Your alter ego Doctor Mixum, come on, I just figured that out." said Sonic, "That's not even original."

"Coincidence." said Mxy.

Sonic grabbed a knife and lodged it into the radio.

The radio then turned into Mxyzptlk.

"Okay, okay, you got me, I yield." said Mxyzptlk.

The three humans were shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Shawn, Jasmine, and Sky who were still shocked.

"That's why we've been strained from each other?" said Shawn.

"A tiny midget that's very magical?" said Jasmine.

"Well that explains a lot." said Sky.

Lastly was Sonic who chuckled.

"I had a feeling it was Mxyzptlk the whole time, who else would be crazy enough to try and use a radio to split people apart for fun? Plus besides Iago, I know that he sounds like Gilbert Gottfried." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Superman got boring very quickly?" said Sonic.

"Yes all he does is spend time with Wonder Woman and come on they've been all lovey dovey lately." Said Mxy.

"Different timeline." said Sonic.

Mxy became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Mxy.

A vibrating sound was heard and Shawn picked up his phone.

"Quick question Mxy, I've got a fear of the undead. Have you ever heard of a zombie called the Kltpzyxm?" said Shawn.

Mxy became mad and turned to Shawn.

"NO INTERRUPTIONS, AND I'VE NEVER HEARD OF THE KLTPZYXM ZOMBIE!" yelled Mxy.

Mxy then realized what happened.

"Oh shoot." He said.

He then vanished.

Everyone became shocked.

"What was that about?" said Sky.

"I received this text from Sonic." Shawn said before showing his phone to reveal a text from Sonic saying 'Trick the imp into saying his name backwards; Kltpzyxm.', "Don't know what that was about."

Sonic walked out of the kitchen.

"Get him to say his name backwards, he'll be gone for 90 days." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Anyways, about Shawn's second ticket." said Sonic.

Shawn sighed.

"It was for you." said Shawn.

Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Pardon?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, since I heard that Inciniroar was put into the new Smash game, I then heard about this wrestling event and wound up buying two tickets so that we can both see it. Sorry I didn't tell you about them, I wanted to surprise you this morning, never got the chance to because of that imp." said Shawn.

Sonic sighed.

"I see, same goes for me. My second ticket was for you as well." said Sonic, "I'm so sorey for not saying anything either."

 **Interview Gag**

"What, that's how Canadian's say sorry, they pronounce it like sore-eee." said Sonic, "That probably was a bad time to say it like that."

 **End Interview Gag**

Shawn and Sonic then hugged each other.

Jasmine and Sky both sighed and looked at each other before turning away.

"Go on, you both know you want to do it." said Sonic.

The two besties then hugged each other.

"Now what're we going to do about the extra tickets we each got?" said Shawn.


	6. Wrestling Match

At the same stadium; Sonic, Shawn, Jasmine, and Sky were sitting at ringside seats watching as an Incineroar knocked a wrestler out of the ring.

"OH YEAH, INCINEROAR WINS AGAIN!" yelled the announcer.

Everyone cheered.

"IS THERE NO ONE THAT CAN BEAT THIS FIERY TIGER?!" the announcer yelled, "MAYBE KING K. ROOL!"

Everyone booed as a humanoid crocodile named King K. Rool entered the arena.

"Wow, a diabetic crocodile who can sumo wrestle? Money's on Tony the Tiger." said Sonic.

"I'm betting on the Alligator." said Jasmine.

"Oh we'll see who'll win." said Sonic.

"BEGIN!" yelled the announcer.

The two animals ran towards each other, only for Incineroar to pick up King K. Rool and toss him out of the ring.

"Wow, that lasted faster then my marriage." said the announcer.

Everyone cheered some more.

Jasmine is mad.

"This is rigged." said Jasmine.

"Of course it's rigged, it's wrestling." said Sky.

"I swear that tiger won't know what hit him when I enter the ring and-"Jasmine said before being interrupted by Shawn.

"Sonic's entering the ring." said Shawn.

Jasmine became shocked and turned to where Sonic was sitting to see he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" said Jasmine.

Sonic in werehog form landed in the ring just as Incineroar moved out of the way.

The werehog growled.

"Incineroar." said Incineroar.

The two got into fighting stance.

"BEGIN!" yelled the announcer.

Incineroar ran towards Sonic who just moved out of the way before punching the fiery tiger in the belly.

The Pokemon groaned in pain.

"Yeah, like I'm going to punch below the waste with you." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

"Seriously though, I wouldn't dare do that. An Incineroar's belt is very hot that you could get badly burnt just touching it." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Incineroar roared a bit before grabbing Sonic and tossing him into the ropes and running towards him.

But Sonic jumped off the ropes and tacked the Pokemon to the ground.

He then started punching the tiger non stop.

"Sweet, hopefully this even will be released on DVD, or even Blu Ray." said Shawn.

Everyone looked at Shawn.

"What, I may want to see it again." said Shawn.

Incineroar grabbed one of Sonic's arms before tossing him into the ropes, causing him to bounce off of them towards the tiger.

The tiger then elbowed Sonic, knocking him on the ground.

Everyone is shocked.

"I hope Sonic loses." Said a fan.

But Sonic grabbed a glass bottle and hit Incineroar in the head, knocking the tiger out.

Everyone gasped in shocked.

"Screw it, the werehog wins." said the announcer.

But no one would cheer.

The announcer pulled out an RPG.

"CHEER NOW!" yelled the announcer.

Everyone shrieked in shock before applauding.

Sonic stood up and helped Incineroar up.

"Goes to show that I'm not the bad guy." said Sonic.

Incineroar looked at Sonic and shook his hand.

"A sign of respect among fighters." said Sky.


End file.
